A Meeting Worth Living Through
by Memories of Kira
Summary: Team Kakashi and Team Gai are sent on a mission, only to find enemies worthy of their friendship.


'As if life couldn't get any harder than the current state. Tsunade had already asked those of us on Team Kakashi and Team Gai to go on a new mission, one of "dire" importance. A level 'B' mission. And so, what did she send them to do? Off to the remnants of Sound Village to track another of one of Orochimaru's former subordinates or some phony that had been housing him. Naruto, being more or less open at that very moment, was thrilled that we had yet another chance at rescuing Sasuke. Of course, I too was extremely motivated at the time of the departure. Three days of walking through a swamp with Gai-sensei can change your mind completely.' Sakura wrote in her private journal.

Sakura herself was on this journey, her being a member of team Kakashi, and throughout this she was undoubtedly enticed by the thought of Sasuke coming back older. Images had been flitting through her head for so long of what Sasuke might look like in several years. All of them had been like candy to her since her anti-drug was of course Sasuke himself. Therefore, almost every thought of Sasuke was bound to be beautiful. In the midst of one of her very couple like daydreams, a sharingan flew out of the trees and missed her by an inch. After this act, Naruto stood in front of Sakura to protect her with Rock Lee by his side. Although this was not necessarily needed for the sharingan was no more than a metallic, black, origami, sharingan. Kakashi turned around and picked up the sharingan in between his index and middle fingers. Gai dropped his quickly assumed fighting stance, while Tenten rolled up her summoning scroll and Neji released his Byakugan.

Through the trees were five girls sitting in a circle with their hands clasped. All of which were slightly less than flustered and in need of help due to their strange magics. Naruto, being the fool he was, sauntered towards the closing in which they were sitting. He pulled the trees apart and yelled, "Hah, We've got you now Orochimaru!", only to be disappointed by the girls staring at him quite strangely. The girl with black hair to the middle of her back, bunny ears sticking out of her hair, and an outfit similar to Tenten's with dragons on the front stood up. She dropped her head quickly and started to laugh. A small cackle more or less. She clasped her hands in front of her head and disappeared. Naruto looked slightly dumbfounded at this event. Sakura, behind Naruto ran towards him, only to have the same girl appear at her front. A look of complete surprise ran across Sakura's face. For a few seconds, both girls stared at each other and were unaware of an upcoming disaster.

Neji ran up to the bunny girl and struck her chakra points. She leaned backwards and fell into the leaves that caressed the ground. Her ears disappeared and she was suddenly wearing a sweater with jeans. Neji then signaled to Tenten, Gai, and Rock Lee for their attack. Another girl, one with a large black cloak and a scythe stood up. As she did so, the grounds moved slightly. After standing in shadows of a tree, she walked towards Neji at an extremely slow pace. Neji, unafraid of this new target, ran at her with his hands aimed at her chakra points. The girl muttered something to another girl, one with shrunken wings, and laughed. The girl with the scythe disappeared for a moment, just as the bunny girl had and reappeared one foot to the left of Neji's shoulder. She leaned towards Neji and whispered lightly, "So you're the son of that Hizashi Hyuga? How long has it been since his soul was collected again? I remember that man; he thought he could be freed by death. I don't pity his naive thoughts. Would you like to know more?" Neji paused instantly, and was sucked underneath the girl's now outspread cloak. With Neji gone, the girl sat in the circle again.

Kakashi, seeing reason that none of the rest could, walked towards the girls. He held his head low and said, "We surrender." All girls looked slightly astonished and stood up. The girl with the scythe stood up and pulled Neji out of the ground. Tenten, with small tears in her eyes ran to Neji and pulled him into a hug. The girl with the scythe shuddered. The girl with cat ears stood up and held out her hand to Kakashi. He looked at her oddly and put his hand up to hers. They shook hands. Kakashi pulled his hand suddenly away from hers after feeling a sudden burning sensation and noticed that his hand was in fact reddened.

Neji, having missed part of the fight, silently pressed the girl with the scythe's chakra points. Her cloak and scythe disappeared only to be replaced by the same attire as the bunny girl's. Having seen this, the cat girl fainted. A werewolf girl spun around and shot green liquid at Neji. He paralyzed, and the werewolf girl fell over due to lack of strength. The girl with the wings sat on the ground in an attempt to destroy the pointless, and lame if you will, fight.

Naruto, in the midst of wondering what happened, noticed Sakura slowly walking towards the girl with wings. He stepped forward and stopped waiting to see what would happen.

End of First Chapter.


End file.
